Friendaversary
by kattriss
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends since they were four. In all their eleven years of being friends they have never missed a Friendaversary.There are just a few complications; Ally has a huge crush on Austin, Austin is oblivious to Ally's feelings for him, and since Austin is oblivious, he brings home a girl on September 20th. Read and find out why that date is so important!
1. Chapter 1

**Friendaversary **

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I have been friends for twelve years. We were four when we became friends. My dad and his dad were best friends and business partners. But we got really close at my dad's funeral. My dad got into a really bad car accident. He saved a little girl's life but his life was lost in the process. That little girl was me. Austin comforted me throughout everything. But then my mom started to drink. She would call me hurtful names and threaten me, and sometimes she even threw empty beer bottles at my head. A lot of the time I would run to Austin's house (which was just down the street). Austin and his parents always welcome me with open arms. I practically live with them now. My mom still lives in the old house but I'm too afraid to sleep there. So I packed al my stuff up and little by little I moved into the room next to Austin's.

Over the years, I have found out that I have a huge crush on Austin. I keep cool though. I get a little upset when he brings girls home but, hey, I can't stop him. I just wish I could tell him. I'm just too afraid of his reaction. It could get pretty awkward. So instead of telling him, I write down scenarios in my book. Austin got me that book our ninth Friendaversary. We were thirteen and had just started getting into music. He bought that book for me so I could write down all the lyrics I think up. Then, when we have time, we make it into a song.

After my thirteenth birthday is when I started liking Austin. That is also when he got his first girlfriend, Cassidy. By the time I was fourteen and a half they broke up. It was mutual. I comforted him but, inside I was jumping for joy. By then my feelings had grown stronger. To this very day they are still growing. I think I love him.

This year is our twelfth Friendaversary. I'm planning a big surprise for him, whether he likes it or not.

I am going to tell him that I love him.

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I am going to keep writing **_**One Thing After Another **_**but, this idea just came to me in a dream. (Literally!) But thanks so much for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! I love you all Gooood-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV: Flashback (Ally's childhood)**

**August 19****th**** 2001**

It was bring your child to work day at my dad's office. Austin was there too, since our dads worked together. I brought coloring books, crayons and colored pencils and Austin brought Lego's. I colored a picture of a yellow and red panda bear for Austin.

After about six hours of coloring, building and throwing Lego's at Austin, it was time for me and my dad to leave. We walked out to the car. I had to sit in the front seat because the back seat was jam-packed with stuff.

We were driving when we got to a red light. Some guy swiveled out of control. My dad quickly unbuckled both of our seat belts and he switched places with me. I was sitting in the driver's seat when the car hit us. That is all I remember from the accident because I blacked out.

**August 22****nd**** 2001**

I woke up in a hospital bed. "Quick! Everyone! She's awake!" It was Austin.

When Mr. and Mrs. Moon and the doctor came into my room, I was very confused. "Where am I?" Well that was a stupid question, I knew where I was; in a hospital.

Mrs. Moon spoke up, "Your in the hospital, dear, you've been a coma for three days. You were in a car accident"

My eyes must have widened to the size of saucers. "Where's my dad?"

Mr. and Mrs. Moon exchanged glances. Then Mr. Moon spoke up "Ally, Sweetheart," Oh no, this isn't good, my eyes started to water. "He passed away but, he saved your life," I was crying hysterically at this point. "Ally, I'm so sorry."

I just couldn't stop crying, I was sad that my dad had to lose his life but I was also really grateful that he saved mine. I took a few deep breaths. "W-where's my mom?"

Mr. and Mrs. Moon exchanged glances again. Then Mrs. Moon spoke up, "She's outside right now sweetie, she's making a phone call." I just nodded my head.

After I calmed down a little, Austin pushed through the crowd of people in my room. He sat down on my bed and took my hands. "Don't worry Ally, from now on, I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you ever again." Then he pulled me into a hug. Those were the nicest words anyone has ever said to me, ever.

After a couple of more tests, I was discharged from the hospital. My mom took my home, but she didn't look at me. It was like she was disgusted in me, like it was my fault.

**September 20****th**** 2001**

Today was the wake and the funeral for my dad. The Moons picked me up and brought me there. By then I knew my mom blamed me, and hated me for it. She even told me.

**A the funeral parlor**

I apologized tomy dad. I just wanted to get it out. I told him that I loved him and that there will always be a place for him in my heart. That's when I broke down; I realized he won't be able to walk me down the aisle, no father daughter dance. We won't be able to have anymore memories together. I fell to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Austin.

He took me by the hand and led me to my seat. We both sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. He started whispering things to me like, "everything is going to be okay." By the time the service was over, I fell asleep.

I woke up to yelling. It was my mother. She was yelling about me. She saw that I was awake and grabbed my arm. She stomped out of the parlor dragging m behind her.

That is when she started to drink. I was four and a half when I moved to Austin's house. They said that I wasn't safe there and I agreed with them. My mother would curse and call me hurtful names, and she would even throw empty beer bottles at me. My mother really didn't care where I was as long as she didn't have to look at me.

I was so happy when I moved into the Moon's house. My room was right next to Austin's.

On September 20th, 2001, Austin Monica Moon became my best friend. Yes, we did play together before then. But that was more like forced. On the 20th Austin verbally whispered to me, before I fell asleep, "I'll be your best friend 'till the day we die and even after that, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." After he said that at the funeral parlor, I fell asleep.

He is truly my best friend. He's been there threw it all. But who new he would lie to me, maybe not on purpose but, he let someone hurt me…


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way in the last chapter; I do not own Austin and Ally or Lego's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ally's POV:**

**July 29****th**

"Ally!...Ally!" Someone was shaking me. I was peacefully sleeping. "ALLY!" I groggily opened my eyes to see Austin. His eyes were bright. He was excited about something. I smiled but, then my smile faded as I felt slight pressure and movement on my hips.

Austin wasn't standing on floor and he wasn't sitting on the side of my bed like he usually does when he wakes me up. No, he was straddling my hips. He had a knee on either side of my body.

"Um, Austin, could you ya know, get off of me." I said trying to cover my cherry red face. I looked up at him, his eyes where as large as saucers and his face was like a tomato.

"Oh sorry." He got off of me and sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up a little, "So, Austin why are you so excited? What happened while I was asleep?"

He looked at me with a smile, "For our Frienaversary," I motioned him to keep going. "I got us reservations to _Prunelle de mes Yeux_!" **(That means apple of my eye in French)**

I give him a Cheshire smile. I have been wanting to there forever. My smile fades when I remember how expensive it is. "Austin that restaurant is so expensive. I don't know how to repay you."

Austin shook his head. "Being my friend is all I need." I broke out in a smile and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

I whispered in his ear "Thank you"

Then he whispered back "Your welcome" it sent chills down my spine. Then he got up and walked out my door. But before he closed my door he joked and said "You look cute when you're flustered." Then he closed the door. I just stood there frozen. Then I snapped out of my trance and got ready for school.

**At School**

It was just a usual day at school. I went to my classes, ate lunch with Austin, Trish, Dez and…Kira? I was really confused. Dez and Trish were regulars at the table but Kira was new she even took my spot next to Austin!

"Um, excuse me," I said to Kira and she whipped her head around, "that's my spot, I sit there every day."

Kira just gave me a dirty look and said "Well I'm sitting here today and besides Austin invited me to sit here."

Austin turned around and gave me a nervous smile. I looked him right in the eye, "Austin can I speak to you, please?" Austin nodded his head and got up out of his seat and followed me.

Austin spoke first "Ally before you say anything, just let me explain," I nodded my head. "I really like Kira, could you just do this, for me? I think she's 'the one'."

My eyes went wide and I nodded, "Okay Austin, if you like her that much she can sit in my spot. I'm not hungry anymore; I think I'll just go to the music room until lunch is over ok?" I didn't give him time to answer; I just threw my lunch away and quickly walked to the music room. Angry tears streaming down my face. I wasn't hurt, I was just angry.

When I got to the music room, I took out my book and started to sing.

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
'Cause she's like so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way, hey hey!)

I felt so much better after singing that song. Well time to get back to class.

**End of the Day (after school)**

I was waiting for Austin in the spot he usually picks me up in. so far I have been standing here for about ten minutes. Then one of the girls in my math class passed by me.

"Hey! Penny!" She turned around and walked over to me, "have you seen Austin?" I asked politely

She nodded her head, "yeah, he left like fifteen minutes ago with that Kira girl."

My eyes went wide. "Thanks Penny, see you tomorrow." With that she turned around and walked to her car. As soon as she left I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Austin's number.

" Hello," thank god he picked up. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I must have spaced out for a second. "Hi Austin, it's Ally, did you forget something?" I asked him

"No, Why?" he answered stupidly. (And I don't think his stupidity was on purpose)

I sighed in frustration "Austin, guess where I am?" I heard his car screech to a stop. "Yeah that's what I thought." Then I hung up my phone.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I was sitting on the steps of the school when Austin's car pulled up. And guess who was sitting in the front, yup, Kira.

Austin got out of the car and gave me a hug. "Ally, I am SO

SORRY!"  
"It's fine Austin." I mumbled. Then I opened the car door leading to the back seat (where I never sit).

I was about to push the bags to the side so I could sit down when Kira opened her mouth "Be careful! That's designer!"

"Ok!" I mimicked her tone and carefully placed her bag on the seat next to mine. I am so sick of this bitch, and I just met her!

Austin got in the car and started to drive.

About five minuets into driving Kira spoke up. "Hey, Austin, do you want a grape?"

"Um Kira," she looked bad at me, "Austin doesn't eat while he's driving…"

"It's okay Ally one grape won't kill us, I'm a responsible driver." Austin said

I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Stop the car."

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled and he pulled over and stopped the car. I grabbed my bag and opened the car door.

"Ally where are you going?" Austin asked turning back to face me.

"Home." That's all I said before getting out of Austin's yellow Nissan Sentra. I closed to door and started to walk, it was only two blocks until I reached the house.

Austin sped away like he was angry. You see the reason I don't let anyone eat anything while driving is because the guy who crashed into my dad's car was eating (I think a sandwich). But he also died. And I can't stand to lose anyone else.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I walked through the front door like always. I saw Mimi and Mike Moon sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mike! Wake up! Ally's home!" Mimi exclaimed and hit Mike in the stomach.

"Oof!" was all that Mike said (because Mimi hit him)

"Ally, honey why are you so late? You didn't come home with Austin, why?" before I could answer she pulled me into a hug. "We were so worried!" she guided me to the couch so I could tell her the whole story

"Well, first Austin forgot about me. So I called him and he picked me up." She was already starting to get angry. "I was sitting the back seat because his girlfriend was sitting in the passenger seat. His girlfriend offered him some food and I told her Austin doesn't eat while he's driving." Mimi motioned for me to continue "then he defended her! So I told him to stop the car and I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked home."

Mimi looked like she could kill. "AUSTIN!" she called Austin down into the living room.

Austin ran down the stairs "what is it mom?" then he saw me, "Ally, you're home.

Mimi crossed her arms and was tapping her foot "Austin do you remember why Ally doesn't like when people eat while driving?"

Austin's eyes went wide, "Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry!"

I was so pissed! "SAVE IT AUSTIN!" Then I ran up to my room and locked my door. I heard a lot of yelling and then Austin's feet stomping up the stairs. Then I heard his door slam.

Thank God, tomorrow's Saturday. It took me a little while to fall sleep. This I Austin and my first fight, ever. But friends are supposed to fight, right?

**Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review! I don't own Austin and Ally, the Song **_**Girlfriend **_**by Avril Lavigne or Nissan Sentra**. **Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV **

"Hey, Austin, do you want a grape?" Kira said to Austin.

I tried speaking up my voice was gone. Nothing would come out.

"Sure, Kira." Austin said. Then he took one hand off the steering wheel and removed his eyes off the road for about five seconds to grab a grape out of the bag.

Then a car, I came barreling towards us. I tried screaming but, again, nothing would come out. I started stamping my feet and pointing but all Austin said was "It's okay Ally one grape won't kill us, I'm a respons-"

Then everything goes black and all I can hear is sirens blasting and then a heart monitor.

I regain my vision and I'm in a hospital bed just like the one when I was four. But instead of Austin yelling for the doctor to come, it is just a nurse.

When the doctor comes into my room the first thing I ask is "what am I doing here?"

"Ally," the doctor starts, "You were in a car accident, you have been in a coma for three days." Three, I have always hated that number. Wait Austin was the driver, the other car hit us head on!

"Where's Austin?" I stared to tear up when he exchanged glances with the nurse.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, Austin died in the accident" I started crying hysterically. "But on the bright side, that wonderful girl Kira made it and with hardly any harm too." The doctor smiled and I just cried harder.

"Oh All-yy" it was Kira. She walked into my room and asked the doctor if she could speak to me alone. The doctor thought Kira could do no harm so of course he said yes.

"Kira, Austin-" I couldn't even say the words

"Died? Yeah I know. And guess what? It's all your fault!" she screamed. I expected to doctor to come running in but, nothing.

I just cried harder. Then Kira took out an empty beer bottle and she turned into my mother. "You little bitch! You killed him!"

She threw it at my head but I ducked.

"AUSTIN! HELP! HELP ME AUSTIN!" I was screaming for Austin at the top of my lungs.

"Austin's not here to save you now is he?" then she threw it at my head.

"AUSTIN!"

I woke up crying and sweaty. Austin was in my doorway with his guitar. He was holding it by the neck ready to hit someone with it.

Austin saw me. He put down his guitar and sat on the edge of my bed. "Ally," he started "what happened?"

"Car… accident…me…coma…grape…Kira…Mother…You Dead…" I had started to hyperventilate.

As soon as he heard that he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Ally. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his sent; pancakes and the cologne I bought his for our ninth freindaversary. Then he kissed the top of my head.

He started to whisper sweet nothings to me as I calmed down. My eyes started to get heavy.

He laid me down but before he got up I grabbed his shirt. "Stay with me."

"Okay" he lay down behind me and rapped his arm around my waist. We both drifted off to sleep.

**Mimi's POV**

I heard Ally screaming so I jumped out of bed and quietly ran to her room. But by the time I was there, Austin was already in there. They were both sleeping. Ally has told me she likes Austin. But boy, Austin sure is naive. He says he loves that Kira girl (who I do NOT like) but I really thinks he is in love with Ally, he just doesn't realize it yet.

I walked back to my room and let them sleep.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to Austin sitting on the edge of my bed. He was facing away from me. He was yelling at someone in the doorway. It was Kira.

"Austin! Why were you sleeping in her bed?!" Kira screamed

"Kira! I can explain!" Austin said getting Kira's attention. "Ally had a bad dream last night and she wanted me to stay with her, we didn't do anything and I was just comforting her." Austin said getting up from my bed.

"Okay, if that's it then I forgive you." Kira said and gave Austin a hug and a kiss. I cringed at that sight of them kissing. I suddenly felt like I was going to puke.

I ran past Austin and Kira and into the bathroom. I heard footsteps follow me. Then someone put my hair into a pony tail and rubbed my back. I'm guessing it was Austin because Kira started to scream again.

"Austin! What are you doing?!" Kira screamed

"Kira! Ally is my best friend! She doesn't feel well right now." He yelled back "I'll talk to you later okay, sexy?" Austin said this in a more gentle tone. This made me gag.

"Okay. Bye Austy. Bye Ally." When Kira said my name, she said it in disgust.

As soon as Kira left I stopped vomiting. "Thanks Austin."

"Anything for you." He said sweetly

I smiled. "Now out I have to fix myself, I'm going shopping with Trish today."

Austin kissed my forehead and left the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went back to my room and got dressed.

By the time I was ready, Trish was waiting for me outside.

I ran down the steps and hopped into her car. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Trish. I got sick. I think I'm allergic to Kira."

She just laughed and sped off to the mall.

When we got to the mall we went straight to Sonic Boom. It was my dad's old music store but, now this kid, Dallas, his family owns it now.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish." Dallas greeted us.

"Hey Dallas," I greeted "do you do guitar pick engravings?"

"Yeah we do."

"Great! How much?"

"$100.00" I handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "What do you want it to say?"

I wrote it down on a piece of paper. Dallas eyed it and nodded his head. "Come back in twenty minutes, it will be done then."

Trish and I had fun. I got a new dress for my Friendaversary and she got a new pair of shoes.

After twenty minutes of shopping, I was already tired. So I picked up the pick from Sonic Boom and then Trish drove me home.

I really hope Austin likes his gift. With that thought I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV:**

**September 18****th**

"He's taking you where?!" Trish said shocked when I told her that Austin was taking me to _Prunelle de mes Yeux_.

"You heard me." I said confidently. "Oh and guess what… Mimi and Mike got me a car!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! It's a red Mini Cooper!" I squealed.

"Wait," Trish said holding up her hand "do you even have a driver's license?"

"Of coarse I do! Remember Trish, I have driven your car…when you were conked out in the back seat."

"Oh Right! That was a pretty good nap." Trish said as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I started to play with my fingers. "I am really hoping Austin won't freak out when I give him the present I got him for our Friendaversary."

"Well, what did you get him?" I whispered it in her ear because knowing where I am (At home) the walls have ears. "No way! Are you serous?" I looked down in disappointment "No, Ally I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that this is a big step. Are you ready for it?" I paused for a moment then nodded my head.

**September 20****th**** 5:30pm **

I walked down the stairs in my new red dress. It was knee length red spaghetti strap dress. I wore a sequin belt and silver wedge heel shoes.

I look around the house. No one was there. I just assumed Austin left without me. I was probably taking too long.

I walked out the door and to my car. Good thing I know where this restaurant is. Before I started the car, I made sure I had Austin's gift.

After I confirmed that I had it, I drove off to the restaurant.

**15 minutes later**

When I finally arrived at _Prunelle de mes Yeux, _I was mesmerized with the beauty of the building. I walked through the door and to the host stand.

"Reservation for Moon," I said and by the puzzling look on the host's face, I needed to explain. "It's a table for two, he is probably here already."

"I know ma'am but the table reserved under the name Moon is already full." The host said with an apologetic look on his face.

"What? That…that can't be possible." I said flabbergasted. Then he pointed to a table with Austin… and….a girl…..Kira.

The room started spinning. I started to hyperventilate. I fell to my knees. One of my hands was on the ground the other on my chest. I heard yelling and a crowd of people formed around me. I started to see black spots. Then through the crowd of people, I saw Austin looking confused and Kira looking pissed off.

It was kind of a blur but, I remember a doctor who happened to be there, calmed me down and got me a glass of water.

After I downed two glasses of water, Austin came over and sat next to me by the host stand.

We sat there in silence for a while but, then Austin spoke up "Ally," I looked at him "why did you come here tonight?" My eyes went wide then started to fill with tears. "I know you don't like Kira, but you didn't have to ruin our date. I mean really, Ally, I told you; I think she might be 'the one'."

That is as much as I could take, tears were streaming down my face. I raised my hand and slapped Austin right across his face. Then I got up and ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out.

I ran to my car but, before I could reach for the handle, someone grabbed my arm. That somebody was Austin.

He looked at me, his cheek swelling from where I hit him. "Ally, what's wrong?" Austin said gently.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled. He flinched because I have never yelled at him before. I took a deep breath and the tears started pouring again. "Austin, you lied to me. You let someone hurt me."

His eyes widened. "Who hurt you Ally?"

My lip quivered "You."

He stood there frozen as I got in my car and sped out of the parking lot. Tears made the road fuzzy. And then all I remember is lights, sirens and pain.

But then I blacked out.


End file.
